Mauvaise blague !
by Dilinzzo
Summary: Ce qui devait être un simple amusement pour passer le temps, se transforma vite en un véritable cauchemar pour les membre du NCIS. Et sur qui ça tombe à votre avis ?
1. Chapter 1

**Kiloukou tout le monde !**

Et oui c'est bien moi !

Je voulais vous faire un OS spécial pour mon retour mais j'ai rarement pu faire court. Donc cet OS sera une mini fic.

Je viens juste de l'écrire, j'étais en manque je crois. Je vais finir mes anciennes fics naturellement mais il faut que je me remette dans le bain avant.

Et malheureusement pour vous, je ne pense pas que ma grammaire se soit arrangée avec mon absence et je n'ai hélas plus de béta. Donc un peu d'indulgence s'il vous plaît !

Puis si vous me connaissez, vous savez déjà de quoi regorgera cet mini fic.

Alors **bonne lecture.**

* * *

- TOOOONNNYYYYY !

Le cri persan de Ziva retentit dans l'open-space faisant retourner tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à la morgue.

- Allez Jimmy, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

- Je ne sais pas Tony. Si le docteur Mallard apprend qu'on utilise le matériel . . .

- Quel matériel ? On ne touche à rien. Je me glisse dedans, tu refermes derrière moi, je reste le temps qu'elle se calme, je ressors et ni vu, ni connu. Ducky n'en sera rien. Allez s'te plaît !

- Oh Tony, je ne sais pas. Imagine qu'elle apprend que je t'ai aidé, c'est moi qui me retrouvera à ta place.

Tony plaça chacune de ses mains sur les épaules du jeune assistant pour avoir toute son attention.

- Jimmy, mon pote, mon poteau. On est copain non ?

- Moui . . .

- Tu m'as aidé dans le passé sur mes enquêtes ?

- Oui mais . . .

- Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Tu ne veux plus être mon second, mon informateur, mon coéquipier ?

- Oh Tony !

Tony le regarda de son air de chat botté et cela marcha.

- Bon d'accord, d'accord, mais si le docteur Ma . . .

- Il n'en sera rien.

- Allez dépêche-toi alors.

- T'es super Jiminy Cricket.

Et c'est ainsi que Tony s'allongea sur une table coulissante d'un frigo et que Palmer commença à le pousser.

Mais Tony l'arrêta en l'attrapant par la manche.

- On peut respirer la dedans ! N'est-ce pas ?

- Bah normalement ceux qui vont dedans ne respire plus depuis longtemps, donc . . .

- Jimmy !

- Tu es tranquilles pour quinze minutes mais pas plus.

- Ok alors on y va.

Palmer poussa la table, referma la porte du compartiment et pile poil à ce moment-là, Ziva entra dans la salle d'autopsie.

- Où est-il ?

Jimmy sursauta en entendant la voix énervée de l'israélienne mais ce mit rire en la voyant.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Palmer ! Où est-il ?

- Désolé Ziva, c'est . . . c'est vraiment . . . Et se remit à rire, l'obligeant à enlever ses lunettes pour essuyer ses yeux humides.

Ziva s'avança dangereusement de lui et lui dit froidement.

- CE N'EST PAS DROLE !

Tout de suite Jimmy se calma en voyant la lueur meurtrière dans le regard de la jeune femme et remit ses lunettes.

- Désolé.

- Où est-il ?

- Qui ?

- Tony !

- Tony ?

- Oui.

- C'est lui qui a fait ça ?

- Ça veut dire que tu sais où il est ?

- Oui, non.

- Oui ?

- Non.

- Sûr ?

- De ?

- Où ?

- Je ne sais pas où il est.

- Ecoute ! Je te promets que si tu me dis où il est, je ne le ferais pas souffrir, du moins pas autant que ce que j'avais prévu au départ.

- Mais je ne sais pas où il est, j't'assure. Et à mon avis, il est bien caché. T'as essayé d'aller voir Abby ?

- Tu me le dirais si tu savais où il est ?

- Oui bien sûr, pourquoi je ne te le dirais pas ?

Ziva regarda droit dans les yeux de l'assistant examinant le moindre mensonge, mais y vit de la peur.

Satisfaite, et sans plus un mot, elle s'en alla et y croisa le duo Ducky , Gibbs à la porte. Elle leur fit un signe de main de ne pas poser de question et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.

Ducky et Gibbs secouèrent alors la tête, amusés et désespérés.

- Tu sais Jethro, tu devrais vraiment leur trouver une occupation qui les tiennes quand il n'y a pas d'enquête. Je pleins le pauvre Anthony quand elle va le trouver.

Gibbs se contenta de sourire et virent tous les deux Palmer se trémousser.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Monsieur Palmer ?

- Euh non, non.

- Bien, alors veuillez aller me chercher les résultats du test ADN au laboratoire d'Abigaël, ça lui évitera un aller-retour.

Jimmy regarda sa montre. Encore dix minutes avant que Tony ne manque d'air. Avec un peu de chance Abby ne le retiendrait pas, puis Gibbs et Ducky ne seront plus là à son retour. Oui il avait le temps de faire le voyage. De toute façon c'était soit ça, soit dire que Tony . . . non, il avait le temps.

- Monsieur Palmer ?

- Oui, oui pas de problème, j'y vais.

Puis sortit de la morgue.

- C'est moi où ils sont tous bizarre aujourd'hui.

- Ils sont toujours bizarre Ducky.

- Oui tu as raison Jethro. Du thé ?

- Avec plaisir.

* * *

Les quelques minutes agréables dans lequel il était enfermé dans un huit clos, pour sa sécurité, se transformèrent vite en un endroit étroit, sombre et étouffant pour Tony.

Il regarda sa montre dont les aiguilles s'illuminaient dans la nuit.

Treize minutes.

Cela faisait déjà treize minutes qu'il était dans ce frigo pour mort.

- Bon sang qu'est-ce tu fou Jimmy ? Eh oh y a quelqu'un ? . . . Nan allez c'n'est plus drôle ! Jimmy ! Ziva si t'es là, je m'excuse . . . C'est bon j'ai compris la leçon. Allez ce n'est plus drôle maintenant.

Tony commença à paniquer. Il savait que les portes étaient hermétiques et sûrement même trop épaisses pour qu'on entende quoique ce soit de l'extérieur. Mais l'effet de panique l'envahie et commença à frapper sur la porte.

- Jimmy, allez, . . . ouvre maintenant. JIMMY !

* * *

_Alors ça va je n'ai pas trop perdu la main ? Moi j'avoue que mon écriture est moins fluide, mais bon dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiloukou amigos !**

Et oui c'est encore la siphonnée du bocal, plus que ravie que le chapitre précédant vous ait plu.

Cela me rassure, moi qui croyais que j'avais perdu la main.

_AmyDiNozzo :_ Ce n'est pas vraiment le but de ma fic de savoir ce qu'il a fait mais peut-être que je le dirais dans un futur chapitre.

_Lilylatendresse :_ Je te remercie pour ta review mais elle a comme, euh comment dire, beuguer. Va voir tu verras, mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est l'attention qui compte.

_Rose-Eliade :_ J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer avec cette suite.

_Lucie_ : Et oui, je suis une raide dingue du TBC et j'en suis fière. Et merci pour le beau compliment.

_Crazy'Leou_ : Hélas ce chapitre est moins drôle, enfin je crois. Mais merci pour le compliment.

_Downey_ : Et voici une suite sortie tout juste de mon esprit tordu. Moi faire souffrir Tony ? Quelle idée !

Ben voilà, merci à tous, toutes et** bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ducky posa ses écouteurs sur son bureau satisfait de lui.

En fait, après le départ précipité de Gibbs pour une réunion de dernière minute au MTAC que le directeur Vance l'avait convié, il s'était installé pour réviser son Israélien. En effet, tous les jours pendant dix minutes, il écoutait une cassette apprenant ainsi la langue d'origine de Ziva pour lui faire une surprise le jour de son anniversaire.

Il regarda sa montre et se demanda bien ce que faisait son assistant qui lui prenne autant de temps.

Il haussa simplement les épaules sachant que depuis la veille tous les membres de l'équipe se donnaient à cœur joie pour se faire des blagues des plus douteuses, chacun voulant se venger de l'autre, avoir le dernier mot en quelques-sortes, et qu'il se doutait que son assistant, volontairement ou non, c'était laissé embarqué dans la partie.

Il se mit à rire à cela et voyant qu'il était bientôt midi, aucun cadavre en attente, il se dit qu'un bon déjeuner au parc par cette belle journée de printemps lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Il mit son chapeau, prit sa veste qu'il plia sur son avant-bras au cas où le temps se rafraichirait et sortit, le cœur léger ignorant totalement ce qui se tramait derrière lui.

* * *

**Au même moment au laboratoire d'Abby.**

- Alors qu'est-ce t'en pense Ziva ?

- J'en sais trop rien ! Tu ne trouves pas que c'est trop gentil ?

- Mouai tu as raison.

- Moi je pencherais plutôt pour qu'on leur coupe une à une chacune de leur phalange.

- Ziva, je ne pense pas que Gibbs apprécierais que McGee ne puisse plus se servir de ses doigts, sans parler de Ducky qui serait obliger de reformer un assistant.

- Oh dommage.

Les deux filles se regardèrent mesquinement et se sourirent.

Puis en même temps.

- Epilation !

Elles regardèrent ensuite leurs victimes, à savoir McGee et Palmer, chacun attaché sur une chaise à roulette par du ruban adhésif ainsi qu'un morceau sur le dessus de leur bouche leur empêchant ainsi de s'exprimer, satisfaites de pouvoir enfin se venger.

C'était la guerre au NCIS, entre les filles et les garçons, et bien que maintenant elles fussent en nombre numérique inférieur, elles avaient enfin prit le contrôle.

- Prépare la cire Abby, je vais essayer d'appâter notre dernière victime.

- Avec joie Ziva.

Et si McGee avait peur de la futur douleur de se faire épiler tout son torse à la cire, Palmer avait deux fois plus peur mais pour une tout autre raison.

Il se trémoussa de plus en plus sur sa chaise, gémissait à en perdre haleine, transpirait à grosses gouttes, et ce, depuis le début ne voulant pas abandonner.

Les filles croyaient qu'il avait peur d'elles, mais comment pourraient-elles savoir, imaginer l'impossible ?

* * *

**Pendant ce temps au MTAC.**

- Tenez-nous au courant Capitaine !

- Bien sûr agent Gibbs.

Gibbs fit un signe de main à la personne responsable pour terminer la vidéo conférence par satellite et le plasma se coupa laissant un écran noir après cela.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- Sérieusement Léon, vous me demandez à moi ?

- Je demande votre point de vue effectivement.

- Vous savez quoi ? C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais voulu être directeur. Pour ne pas prendre ce genre de décision.

Puis, sur ce, monta les marches pour quitter la salle.

- Alors tu me laisses tomber Gibbs ?

Et pour réponse Gibbs lui fit un simple signe de main et sortit laissant derrière lui un directeur dans la panade.

Il traversa la passerelle et scruta les bureaux tous vides de ses agents.

Secouant la tête, plus du tout amusé par leurs pitreries, prit son portable en même temps qu'il prit les escaliers pour rejoindre l'open-space, dans le but de joindre Tony et de lui semer de ramener ses fesses avec les autres, ici et maintenant.

Mais tomba directement sur la messagerie vocale.

Serrant les dents, il commença à rechercher dans ses contacts le numéro de Ziva, mais une lueur malsaine vint se glisser dans son esprit.

Ses agents s'ennuyaient, et bien dans ces cas, il allait leur trouver une occupation. Et il savait exactement quoi.

Et c'est un sourire espiègle aux lèvres qu'il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur à la recherche de ses agents, voulant les prendre en flagrant délit, lui permettant ainsi une bonne excuse pour ce qu'il avait prévu, avec en prime la satisfaction de voir leur expression sur leur visage.

Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'un visage manquerait à l'appel et que quelques instants plus tôt il était dans la même pièce que ce dernier sans le savoir.

* * *

**Quelques étages plus bas.**

La salle d'autopsie était silencieuse et paisible. Juste la trotteuse de l'horloge accrochée au mur faisait sa musique douce de tic et de tac au rythme des secondes qu'elle parcourait.

Des secondes qui furent hélas de plus en plus sacrées pour celui qui se trouvait enfermé dans un tiroir de métal frigorifique destiné aux défunts.

Tony s'était calmé tout de suite après sa petite crise de panique, sans d'autre choix, réalisant que personne ne l'entendait et que chaque respiration usait de l'oxygène.

Son portable était devenu son bien le plus précieux, sa seule source pour ne pas devenir fou. Bien entendu, aucun réseau derrière ce mur de métal froid qui l'entourait mais au moins il avait une lumière, le noir étant devenu subitement oppriment et effrayant.

Il avait remercié mentalement Jimmy pour avoir pensé à couper le refroidissement de son casier l'empêchant ainsi de ne pas se transformer en glaçon humain en plus de mourir à petit feu.

Pour se détendre et ainsi réguler sa respiration, il avait parcouru les photos de son portable prisent sur le terrain, ou au bureau. Des photos des gens qui l'entouraient tous les jours et qu'il avait bien peur de ne jamais revoir.

Et ça, c'était il y a plus de cinq minutes.

Il s'était également rassuré sur le fait que Palmer c'était trompé dans ses calculs puisque cela faisait déjà vingt et une minutes qu'il était enfermé.

Mais malheureusement il savait qu'il ne pourra pas tenir plus.

L'oxygène manquait réellement à présent.

Il sentait se noyer mais sans eau.

Une dernière inspiration le fit suffoquer n'ayant plus rien à aspirer, son corps réclamant désespérément l'air qu'il n'avait plus.

Puis ses yeux se fermèrent délicatement, tous ses muscles se décontractant, ses doigts s'ouvrant, laissant tomber son téléphone qui, quelques secondes après, s'éteignit pour de bon laissant dans le noir le plus complet le corps sans vie d'Anthony DiNozzo, déjà à la morgue, une image que ses camarades ne seront pas prêts d'oublier.

* * *

_Bon c'est quoi en ce moment la destination des auteurs sadiques qui vous laissent en pleine crise ? L'Alaska ? Le Canada ? Le Groenland ? Bon j'vais reprendre les bonnes habitudes et partir dans les eaux profondes avec mon sous-marin. Euh avis, sioux plait!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey amigos !**

Donc voici la suite, je pense qu'il y aura encore un chapitre ou deux ensuite mais pas plus.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews que j'aime. Je ne vous réponds pas individuellement aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas trop le temps, mais merci vraiment.

Le bac et autres examens se ressentent sur le site qui est un peu vide en ce moment. Pas grave mais surtout bon courage pour ceux qui passent par là.

Et désolée pour les petites crises . . . enfin non j'adore ça. Oui je suis sadique et oui j'en suis fière.

**Allez bonne lecture.**

* * *

A peine après que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à l'étage du laboratoire d'Abby, Gibbs en sortit et Ziva y entra, ce qui provoqua une collision.

Gibbs se contenta de regarder Ziva prendre du recul, elle, complètement gênée.

- Oh excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu, désolée.

Gibbs ne dis rien mais se pencha légèrement en entendent des cris étouffés venant du laboratoire. Ziva tourna légèrement la tête et serra les dents. Cela lui rappela vaguement une époque où elle avait été prise par surprise enfant en train de faire une bêtise.

Elle se retourna et vit le regard de Gibbs, un regard qu'elle n'aurait jamais préféré avoir. Elle lui sourit maladroitement et Gibbs passa devant elle pour rejoindre le laboratoire suivit de très près par Ziva.

La scène qu'il vit le fit finalement sourire, mais ne voulait en aucun cas le montrer.

Il se racla alors la gorge pour attirer l'attention et toutes les têtes se tournèrent sur lui.

- Ah euh salut Gibbs ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Mais Gibbs se contenta de regarder Abby en crispant la mâchoire.

Palmer qui avait arrêté de se débattre pour voir qui était venu dans la salle, reprit de plus bel en regardant droit dans les yeux de Gibbs, le suppliant de comprendre l'urgence.

Gibbs regarda le jeune assistant et vit quelque-chose de pas normal dans ses yeux.

Il se rapprocha de lui et en même temps qu'Abby défaisait McGee de ses obligations, il défit Palmer en commençant par lui enlever le scotch de sa bouche.

- Tony, . . . deuxième tiroir en bas à droite . . . vite !

Gibbs lui fallut deux secondes pour assimiler les paroles de l'assistant mais en voyant la peur dans les yeux de Palmer et la respiration rapide, il comprit alors et se précipita hors du laboratoire en courant, Ziva lui emboitant le pas.

L'ascenseur n'étant plus à leur étage, ils prirent les escaliers.

Abby ayant fini de détacher les deux autres, coururent à leur tour en direction de la salle d'autopsie.

Gibbs arrivant le premier, se dirigea directement vers les casiers et ouvrit le tiroir indiqué plus tôt en même temps que Ziva entra à son tour.

Et en tirant ledit tiroir, Gibbs sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour à la vue de son agent.

Ziva elle-même s'arrêta dans son élan, suivit des autres venant d'arriver également.

Le temps se figea pour tout le monde. Leurs pires cauchemars n'égalaient en rien la vue de leur collègue en ce moment.

Il reflétait l'image même d'un homme sans vie, la peau moite et blanche, les yeux clos, posé là, dans un casier de la mort.

Mais ce qu'il croyait être une éternité n'était en fait que quelques secondes et Gibbs reprit vite ses esprits en vérifiant les signes vitaux rejoint par Palmer, pendant que McGee avait déjà empoigné son portable pour joindre les secours.

Les jeux s'étaient terminés, personne n'avait gagné et tous, avaient perdu beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils n'auraient pu imaginer.

* * *

**Quelques jours plus tard.**

Gibbs marcha silencieusement dans la salle d'autopsie jusqu'aux casiers. Ses pas résonnaient sur le sol froid comme dans un moment rêve. Il ouvrit le même tiroir où son agent avait été posé là. Seulement aujourd'hui le casier était vide. Il tira la table coulissante grise et la regarda. Puis comme d'habitude, comme à chaque fois qu'il revenait ici, le corps de son agent réapparu. A l'image même du jour où il l'avait trouvé. Seulement cette fois-ci Tony ouvrit les yeux d'un coup puis tourna la tête vers Gibbs.

- Alors, c'est que maintenant que tu arrives ? Moi qui croyais que ton instinct était sans faille. Tu te rends compte quand même, que tu es venu ici, que tu as vu Jimmy qui cachait quelque-chose et que tu n'as pas réagi ! Tu m'as abandonné Gibbs et regarde maintenant où ça nous mène. . .

- Je suis . . .

- Ah non ne t'excuse pas. N'enfreint pas tes règles pour moi. A quoi bon de toute façon. C'est trop tard Patron, trop tard pour tout. Tu m'as abandonné comme tous les autres.

Puis les paroles accusatrices de Tony se turent alors qu'il disparaissait de nouveau, laissant de nouveau Gibbs seul dans la morgue qui regardait pendant des minutes interminables le casier vide.

* * *

Abby était dans son laboratoire étrangement silencieux. Elle accrochait une nouvelle photo de Tony sur le mur qui en était déjà recouvert. Puis elle se recula pour le regarder avant que la même voix qui la suivait depuis l'accident réapparu dans son esprit.

- Abby, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand tu te tortures comme ça. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Et n'y celle de Jimmy. Arrête de lui en vouloir, tu veux ! Ce n'est la faute de personne. Juste de la mienne, tu entends ?

Une larme s'échappa une fois de plus du coin de l'œil de la laborantine, mais cette fois elle crispa les poings, se retourna puis se mit à crier.

- Oui c'est de ta faute Tony, oui c'est toi qui es stupide. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Aller se cacher à la morgue ! Non mais quelle idée. C'était une idée stupide. Je te déteste !

Puis se mit à pleurer ne retenant en aucun cas ses larmes.

McGee ayant observé la scène à la porte de la salle, y entra et échangea un regard avec Abby qui se jeta dans ses bras. Et comme tous les jours McGee l'étreignit pour la consoler la laissant pleurer sur son épaule.

- T'as vu grâce à moi tu t'es rapproché d'elle ? Mais bon, en contrepartie je ne suis pas là pour t'embêter à ce sujet. Je suis sûr que ça te manque n'est-ce pas McHug ? Sinon tu ne penserais pas à moi en ce moment.

McGee resserra son étreinte sur la laborantine et versa une larme à son tour voulant effacer l'image de son collègue.

* * *

Ziva tapait, et tapait encore dans le sac de sable. Avec ses poings, ses jambes, sa haine.

- Tu devrais mettre des gants Zee-vah ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Moi ! Je ne sais pas, je fais juste partie de ton imagination. Alors pourquoi je suis là ? Encore devrais-je dire !

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Tu m'en veux encore pour la stupide blague ? D'accord je suis désolé, je suis également désolé de mettre caché dans ce tiroir, je suis désolé de te faire souffrir, je suis désolé, désolé, désolé. C'est bon t'es contente ?

Après que Tony lui ait crié dessus, Ziva s'arrêta de frapper le sac et se retourna sur Tony qui n'était plus là, comme à chaque fois.

- Non ça ne me va pas. Dit-elle en hurlant faisant résonance dans la salle de sport. Puis se laissa tomber sur les genoux les yeux humides.

- Rien ne va plus.

Elle s'essuya ses yeux avec toute la rage qu'elle avait encore avec une de ses mains blessées se refusant de pleurer et se remit sur ses pieds pour se remettre à frapper le sac pour soulager sa souffrance.

* * *

Jimmy se réveilla en sursaut alors qu'il s'était endormit sur son canapé. Il essuya les quelques gouttes de sueur qui s'étaient formées sur son front et se blottit contre Breena qui venait de s'asseoir près de lui.

- Encore ce cauchemar ?

Il acquiesça simplement de la tête.

- Oh chéri. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

- Tu es là c'est l'essentiel.

- J'aimerais tellement en faire plus.

- Oh Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy. Mon p'tit Jimmy. Ne t'ai-je jamais dit que je t'envier ? Nan mais franchement t'as vu la bombe que c'est. Ah, mon petit Gremlins de l'autopsie m'étonnera toujours. Mais tu sais que si tu n'arrêtes pas de culpabiliser pour la chose que je t'ai forcé à faire, tu risques de la perdre ? Ne fais pas comme moi Jimmy, garde de là. Tu le mérite Jiminy Cricket.

Jimmy ferma les yeux très forts pour enlever les hallucinations quotidiennes de Tony qu'il avait depuis ce jour qu'il ne se pardonnera jamais.

* * *

Ducky longeait les allées du cimetière et s'arrêta sur une tombe. Il y déposa un bouquet de fleur et sourit tristement.

- Bonjour maman. Je suis désolé de n'être pas venu plus tôt. Mais au NCIS les choses ont bien changé tu sais. Tu te rappelles d'Anthony DiNozzo, le beau jeune homme ? Et bien . . . oh mon dieu, que c'est dur.

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre également Ducky. Tu te rends compte que tout le monde s'en veut ? On devrait essayer d'élire le vrai coupable. Examinons les fais. Alors voyons, . . . ah je sais ! C'est toi puisque que tu es resté plus de dix minutes dans la même salle que moi alors que j'étais en train d'agoniser juste à quelques pas de toi. Te sens-tu mieux maintenant ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est l'endroit. Ta maman était plus drôle que ça. Raconte-lui plutôt l'histoire de Ziva recouverte d'encre après que le petit stylo que je lui ai offert n'explose. Ca s'était drôle ! Épargne-lui le reste.

Ducky sourit bien timidement à cela, puis s'installa près de la tombe de sa maman pour lui commencer l'histoire des mauvaises blagues qui se sont mal terminées.

* * *

Léon Vance, assit à son bureau de directeur, ferma le dossier qu'il venait de finir de lire. Il soupira et le mit sur une pile d'autres dossiers similaires. Il soupira, fatigué de cette longue journée et prit la photo encadrée de sa famille posée sur son bureau. Il la regarda un instant puis la reposa. Il se lava ensuite, récupéra sa veste pour se préparer à partir.

- Oh non, ne me dîtes pas que je vous manque ? Pourquoi je suis ici ? Vous vous en voulez-vous aussi ? Peut-être que vous m'appréciez plus que ce que vous ne pensiez finalement ? Il faut dire que je suis un bon enquêteur sans parler que je n'ai pas mon égal en interrogatoire.

Le téléphone du bureau se mit à sonner. Vance le regardait simplement ne voulant pas vraiment décrocher au risque de rallonger sa journée, ne voulant qu'une chose, retrouver ceux qu'il aimait.

- Vous devriez répondre, c'est p'être important !

Vance regarda Tony disparaître une fois de plus de son bureau.

Qui aurait cru que son absence allait lui faire tant de peine ?

Il décrocha finalement le téléphone sachant que c'était son rôle.

- Directeur Vance ! . . . Quand ? . . . D'accord je préviens les autres. Merci.

* * *

_Non, non ne me tuez pas tout de suite, laissez moi finir d'accord ?_

_*mais court rapidement en voyant toutes les haches*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Kikou !**

Bon ben vous vous doutez bien que c'est la suite.

Vous avez toutes pensé, ou espéré que je n'enfreigne pas la fameuse règle du TBC, et ça m'a bien fait sourire, mais rappelez-vous, je l'ai déjà fait une fois.

*se met à rire diaboliquement*

*se racle la gorge pour reprendre le dessus de son sadisme*

Euh excusez-moi.

Je vous laisse lire, c'est un chapitre soft, très soft mais la fic est bientôt finie donc voilou.

Je vous remercie grandement, oui, oui comme ça . . .

*étire ses bras de chaque côté de son corps*

Pour vos reviews que j'aime.

Et vous dit **« Bonne lecture les amigos »**

* * *

Le blanc.

De partout le blanc. Mais pas un blanc fade, salissant, terne . . . Non tout au contraire. Un blanc lumineux, éblouissant, irréel, . . . mais tellement agressant.

Pourquoi est-ce autant blanc ? N'était-il pas entouré de noir quelques minutes avant ? Si, si.

Le noir.

De partout le noir. Qui avait été d'abord reposant puis opprimant, oppressant, suffocant . . . puis de nouveau reposant mais surtout tellement attirant.

Alors il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ce blanc lui faisait tant mal à la tête ?

Le blanc c'est l'espoir, la vie, la paix, la liberté, pas le contraire.

Le noir, c'est le désespoir, le déclin, la haine, la mort.

Mais pas là. Le noir lui paraissait tellement plus rafraichissant, qu'il voulait qu'une chose, y retourner. Il referma alors ses paupières qu'il avait eu pourtant tant de mal à ouvrir. Mais une tape sur sa joue lui empêcha de retrouver son repos dans les ténèbres.

Il entendit des mots. Enfin pas des mots mais plutôt une voix. Oui. Une voix d'homme, ou de robot peut-être il ne savait pas. Elle paraissait proche et tellement loin en même temps. Puis au ralentit aussi. Comme un robot qui n'avait plus assez de batterie pour fonctionner correctement. Voilà c'est ça. Mais un robot chiant, qui lui tapait encore sur la joue.

Il ouvrit alors encore une fois de plus les yeux pour lui dire qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter avant qu'il lui arrache tous ses fils électriques. Mais une fois ses yeux ouverts, sa vision n'était pas encore tout à fait opérationnelle.

Le blanc lui attaquait encore ses rétines. Puis la voix lui agressait ses oreilles. Et les tapes l'agaçaient tout court.

Il se concentra alors de toutes ses forces et le blanc se dissipa doucement pour laisser place à une forme floue. Puis la forme se transforma en une silhouette. Un clignement de paupières lui régla alors la vue comme un appareil photo trouvant enfin sa mise au point.

« C'est étrange » ce dit-il, « les robots porte des lunettes ? »

- Bienvenu agent DiNozzo. Je suis le docteur Collins. Savez-vous où vous êtes ?

Non, ce n'était pas un robot puisque sinon il ne porterait pas un sourire stupide, des rides, des cheveux gris, une odeur de désinfectant, une blouse blanche avec son non écrit dessus . . . à moins qu'il ait fait un bon dans le futur et que les robots ont pris le dessus sur les hommes, se rebellant après qu'ils aient été les serviteurs de la race humaine. Comme dans I-Robot . . . ou Terminator, quoique là, les robots sont plutôt sexy, forts et . . . bah comme lui en fait. Oui, il serait un robot il prendrait son corps pas celui, . . . bah celui qui est en face de lui.

- Agent DiNozzo, m'entendez-vous ?

- Ouai, ouai. Je suis là.

Oups sa voix était plutôt rauque, pas aussi sensuelle que dans ses souvenirs.

- Tenez, buvez un peu !

Le médecin tendit un verre d'eau munit d'une paille et Tony suréleva la tête pour boire un peu. La fraicheur du liquide était plus que la bienvenue pour Tony. Mais le médecin enleva le verre.

- Ca suffit pour l'instant.

« Rabat joie» pensa-t-il

Tony reposa alors la tête dans l'oreiller confortable en soupirant. Il détestait déjà cette situation. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, retourné chez lui. Mais bizarrement il n'avait même pas la force de demander. En fait, le confort d'être en position horizontal pour l'instant lui suffisait. Il voulait juste se rendormir. Il était tellement fatigué pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Tout son corps lui semblait courbaturé, et lourd comme s'il venait de faire le marathon de Boston. Mais il ne se rappelait même pas avoir couru après un suspect pourtant.

- Agent DiNozzo, savez-vous où vous êtes ?

Encore la même question. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement se rendormir ? Peut-être que s'il coopérait, on le laisserait tranquille, comme lui quand il interroge un suspect après tout.

- Je ne suis pas accompagné d'une jolie blonde, pas de coupe de champagne, la déco est plutôt, il tourna la tête comme pour découvrir ses lieux, bah en fait il n'y a pas de déco, donc j'imagine que je suis à l'hôpital. Ai-je droit à un bonbon pour avoir bien répondu ?

Le médecin se contenta de sourire. Il prit un stylo dans la poche avant de sa blouse et griffonna quelque-chose dessus un bloc note.

- Souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé ?

Tony plissa les yeux et tordit sa bouche en une moue pour réfléchir. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose. La dernière chose qu'il se souvenait c'est le cri de Ziva criant son nom alors qu'il descendait les escaliers pour aller à la . . .

- Morgue ! Oh c'n'est pas vrai !

Tony leva le bras droit où une intraveineuse était, pour recouvrir son visage de sa main, dépité par les souvenirs.

- Agent DiNozzo vous allez-bien ?

Comment pourrait-il aller ? S'il était à l'hôpital cela signifiait qu'on l'avait retrouvé, ce qui n'était pas un mal en soit, mais cela signifiait également qu'il s'était passé quelque-chose. Et en y réfléchissant de plus près, la sensation de suffocation qu'il avait eue avant le noir le plus complet était son dernier souvenir. Ce qui signifiait qu'une chose, c'est qu'il s'était évanoui ou voir même plus. Et maintenant il était là. Cela voulait dire que soit Jimmy, soit Ziva l'avait sorti de son casier . . . que toute l'agence était au courant de sa stupidité . . . que Gibbs allait le tué à coups de slaps, ensuite Ziva avec des trombones, puis Abby avec une potion qu'elle aura créé elle-même dans son laboratoire et sûrement même Vance s'y mettrait aussi avec des cure-dents géants. Et que finalement le confort de son casier mortel n'était peut-être pas aussi désagréable que ce qu'il ressentait à présent.

La honte, l'humiliation, l'embarra, et tout plein d'autres sentiments qui lui donnaient envie de se cacher sous ses draps.

- Agent DiNozzo, est-ce que ça va ?

- Non.

- Que ressentez-vous ? Voulez-vous quelque-chose pour vous détendre ?

Tony enleva sa main de ses yeux se rendant compte du ton inquiet qu'avait le médecin.

- Non, non, je vais bien. Mais si vous avez la solution magique pour me faire disparaître, ça m'éviterais bien des souffrances inutiles de la part de mes collègues.

Le médecin secoua la tête de sympathie se rendant compte de ce que devait ressentir son patient.

- Beaucoup de monde autour de vous ont été inquiet à votre sujet agent DiNozzo.

- C'est bien ça qui me fait peur. Je suis sûrement un homme mort dans un futur proche.

- Dans ce cas je serais de nouveau votre médecin.

Tony regarda incrédule le médecin rire tout seul à sa blague.

"Depuis quand les médecins étaient drôle ? Et de toute façon ce n'était pas drôle."

- J'aurais aimé vous laisser vous reposer mais y a des personnes qui n'ont pas la patience d'attendre de vous voir. J'ai quand même réussit à restreindre les visites à un à la fois. Je reviendrais dans l'après-midi.

Le médecin posa une main sur l'épaule de Tony voyant que ce dernier fixait le plafond le regard vide, plongé dans sas pensés vraisemblablement.

- Allez agent DiNozzo. Vous verrez ce n'est que des personnes qui vous aime et qui sont réellement heureuses de vous revoir parmi les vivants.

- Merci, fût tout ce que Tony réussi à dire. Son malaise dans son estomac au stress de revoir les autres l'empêcha d'être réjouit d'être encore en vie.

Le médecin sortit ensuite laissant la porte ouverte et Tony l'entendit parler à quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait pas mettre forme sur ce qu'il entendait mais il savait que le manque de communication de la part de la personne à qui il parlait ne pouvait être qu'une personne.

Tony ferma les yeux en soupirant connaissant la leçon de morale suivit de toutes les réprimandes dont il allait être la victime.

Il sentit la présence d'une personne entrer ensuite et entendit la porte se fermer. Il prit une grande aspiration pour se donner du courage et ouvrit les yeux pour accueillir . . .

- Papa ? !

- Bonjour Junior.

* * *

_Vous avez vu, hein dites, vous avez vu, pas de crise cette fois-ci._


End file.
